


Frosted flakes.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Winter and December and Christmas, Oh My! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frost drawings, Gen, I LOVE GOSHIKIIIIIIIIII, Shiratorizawa Family, Team as Family, Tendou is a gift to this world, This team would fall apart without Reon, Ushijima's bunny slippers, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: (Title unrelated to cereal brand.)Cold winter mornings used to mean one thing, and one thing only to the Shiratorizawa team;If it weren't for Reon, they'd never leave the warmth of bed.But their first year might be about to redefine it and bring about a new side of the biting frost.





	Frosted flakes.

When Reon first wakes up, alarm beeping next to his bed, the first thing he registers is that it’s cold, even under the blankets. The second thing he registers is that it’s _fucking freezing_ and he really doesn’t want to get out of bed. Lastly, but certainly most importantly, he registers that if he doesn’t go to practice because of the weather, Washijou will kick his ass.

Groaning, he wriggles out of the thick, winter duvet, huddling in on himself as his bare feet make contact with the cold floor. He’s pretty sure he could get frostbite standing there for too long. Being responsible, however, he quickly grabs his uniform and school bag that he organised the night before. A far cry from Tendou’s frantic rush to grab everything at the last minute.

“Reon!!!” Speak of the devil. Hearing the cry through his dorm door, Reon pulls on his school blazer over his volleyball uniform to keep himself warm and opens the door.

“Good morning, Tendou.” Tendou grins from beneath a bundle of blankets, wrapped around him in so many layers that only his face is visible.

“Mornin’! What’s crackalackin’?” Reon rolls his eyes at the slang, moving over to his small kitchen area to pull out two bowls and a box of cereal as Tendou the blanket monster shuffles over to the little table in the room, flopping into one of the chairs.

“Not much. How’s your morning so far?”

“Great! I already hid Wakatoshi’s slippers, put Semi-Semi’s hairbrush outside, and poured water on doorstep to the second year dormitory!”

“Tendou, you’re a health hazard.”

“I’m a _fun_ hazard.”

“Would you like sugar on your cereal?”

“Yes please~!” Reon diligently sprinkles a little sugar over his own cornflakes, before pouring enough on Tendou’s bowl to make it look like a winter wonderland. 

“What menace have you come to unleash on me, then?” Tendou gasps in fake offence. The blankets shift down just enough that Reon can make out he’s holding a hand over his heart like a middle aged white woman from beverly hills. The thought makes him twitch a smile.

“I would never! You’re too pure and good! I’d feel guilty!”

“Oh? And what about Ushijima?”

“His snoring keeps me awake all night and he drinks milk straight from the carton. From the _carton_ , Reon. That’s unforgivable.” Reon’s laugh - deep and rumbling - echoes in the room as he places the bowls on the table, tucking the spoon into Tendou’s blanket pile so he can use it through the smallest possible gap.

They eat in what Reon would class as quiet, Tendou only muttering a few lines here and there instead of rambling on, cackling like a madman. It seems the cold has even defeated Tendou’s exuberant personality. 

That doesn’t make him any less funny, and Reon finds himself spitting out a mouthful of milk as he laughs around his cornflakes, Tendou smugly smirking as he continues to eat his own. They wash up together, Tendou reluctantly shedding his blankets to the floor.

“It’s too cold to do anything today!”

“A winter chill won’t stop practice, or school.” Groaning dramatically, Tendou drops his head against Reon’s shoulder with a whine. Then, shouting from down the hallway. He perks up, trotting towards Reon’s bathroom.

“I was never here~.” Closing the door and locking it, Reon sighs and dries the last spoon, rolling his sleeves back down. Just as he’s tugging his indoor shoes on, the angry shouting turns to muttering and Semi appears in the doorway. Reon passes over a discarded blanket with how cold he looks.

“Have you seen Tendou anywhere?!”

“Good morning to you too, Eita.” The setter sighs, brushing his fingers through his dishevelled fringe stressfully.

“Sorry. Good morning, Oohira.”

“I assume this is about the hairbrush being outside.” 

“So you _have_ seen him.”

“Reon, you traitor!” Eyes narrow at the bathroom door for the muffled cry, and Reon steps aside, gesturing to Semi that he can come inside. The bottom of his pyjama pants have clumps of snow hanging to them, which confirms Reon’s theory that it’s _really_ cold.

Glancing over at the window, he spots frost lining the edges, and he huffs in amusement. He remembers when they the team were talking about their families at training camp, and Goshiki confessed to always drawing patterns in the frost on windows. He wonders if the first year will do it here, at the school too. Maybe he should go and check.

On his way, he could make sure the second years are out of bed. He knows it’ll be a task to get Shirabu away from any heated surface, and there’s _no chance_ Kawanishi would dare get out of bed without constant nagging. Hopefully, Shirabu took that job.

“Reon!” He looks over his shoulder, waving to Yamagata as the libero steps out of the room just down the hall from his. The cold doesn’t seem to have any affect on him, Yamagata wearing his short and thin volleyball shirt just as usual. He’s even _grinning_.

“The usual nonsense happening in your room~?”

“As always. I left the door open for Ushijma to join them, once he find his slippers.” Yamagata laughs, a skip in his step as he matches Reon’s pace.

“Tendou’s doing?”

“When isn’t it?” A snicker is his answer, and as they pass by Ushijima and Tendou’s room, Yamagata sticks his head in to ask if Ushijima’s found his slippers yet. The bunny slippers on Ushijima’s feet are incredibly amusing, for no particular reason, but they manage to keep their laughter in until they’ve turned the corner, Reon burying his face in his hands and Yamagata leaning against him as he wheezes.

“The- The best thing… I’ve _ever_ seen… Is Ushijima wearing those slippers!”

“They suit him s- so well!” Somehow, the duo manage to gather themselves enough to exit the third year dormitory, Yamagata jogging towards the gymnasium to start setting up, and Reon towards the second year building. The student supervising the entrance lets him in after a small explanation, and Reon heads straight to Kawanishi’s room.

Best to get the slow-starter moving first. The one who answers the door is Kawanishi’s roommate, just getting ready for their own morning club activities. They’re polite, greeting Reon respectfully and even offering him freshly brewed tea. Reon turns it down if only because a warm cup of tea would distract him from his self-assigned duty.

“Kawanishi.” Slipping into the bedroom area of the small shared dorm, Reon notices the alarm thrown across the room and the huddled shape under the duvet. He sits on the edge of the bed with a soft “there we go”, and pokes Kawanishi where his ribs supposedly are.

“Come on, it’s morning.”

“Nooooo...” The groan is only just audible, the bundle curling up tighter. Reon shakes his head slowly with a hint of mirth in his eyes.

“I’ll drag you out by the ankles if I have to~.” Kawanishi swears into his blankets, slowly shuffling to sit up, his hair a complete mess and a stain from the corner of his mouth to his chin where he’s been drooling through the night. He blearily blinks, nowhere near comprehending what’s going on and why he’s awake. 

Then, the cold hits. He shudders and tries to bury himself back under his covers. Reon muffles a laugh behind a large hand.

“That’s what you get for sleeping shirtless! Where’s your volleyball uniform?”

“Chair…” Fetching the clothes from the chair, Reon places them on the dressing unit in the bathroom, and returns to steer Kawanishi into the bathroom, the duvet pulled up around him,

“Be quick. I’ll get your breakfast ready.”

“What? No. It’ll go soggy.” 

“ _Quickly_.” He makes a point of stepping towards the kitchen cupboards, and Kawanishi growls under his breath as he rolls his eyes and disappears into the bathroom. It makes Reon wonder if Tendou is still trapped in his room, and if Ushijma has joined Semi in cornering him there.

Instead of buttering the toast that Kawanishi likes in the morning, Reon leaves the unbuttered toast on the plate, a stick of butter on the plate next to it. That way, it’s ready, but won’t get soggy. After all, if Kawanishi was in a bad mood because of soggy toast, he’d unintentionally act like a brat at practice until everyone was on the same wavelength.

“I’m off! Don’t go back to bed!” Not waiting for the reply, Reon hurries towards Shirabu’s room. There’s not long until practice starts, so he’d like to make sure Shirabu isn’t refusing to leave his duvet, or huddling a radiator. He knocks on the dorm door.

“Shirabu.” A moment passes, but just as Reon is about to knock again, Shirabu opens the door with a tired expression.

“... Are you okay?”

“I couldn’t sleep much. Our heating broke during the night, so it was too fucking _freezing_ to do anything but suffer.”

“Oh dear. Well, at least the gymnasium will be warm.” Shirabu sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“For once, I’m looking forwards to practice.” With a laugh, Reon pats his shoulder.

“You go ahead~. See if you can drag Kawanishi along with you. I’m going to check Goshiki is awake.”

“When isn’t he?” Reon gives the second year a pointed look, which results in Shirabu stalking off, shoulders slumped and arms wrapped around himself to try and maintain warmth. Merrily, Reon heads over to the first year dormitory's, climbing the stairs up to the second floor. Trust Goshiki to have a second floor room.

That’s when Reon notices something out of place. The windows all up the stairwell are just as frosted as others that he’s passed, except they’re _decorated_. The frost is shaped into trees and snowflakes, snowmen and reindeer, as if the frost had always been painted on that way with a calligraphy brush. 

Reon chuckles under his breath, turning around and following the patterned windows back down the stairs and out the building. He can suddenly see the wintery window scenes everywhere, a trail from the first year dorms to the gymnasium, even on the cars of staff members who live on-site, and the coaches outside the gym!

There’s frost drawings everywhere, from intricately detailed and beautiful to cartoonish and amusing. Reon follows the trail they leave behind, before his ears catch onto humming. He knows who it already, but the voice confirms his suspicions.

“Goshiki~.” He feels a tiny bit guilty when Goshiki jumps, interrupted from his deep concentration, but the dazzling grin Goshiki gives him wipes away any of that guilt.

“Senpai! Is it time for practice yet~?!”

“Yes, we’re just about to get started~.”

“Okay! I’ll _definitely_ outshine Ushijima-senpai today!” Goshiki sprints off, round the corner and in through the gymnasium doors, greeting Yamagata loudly and getting a warm welcome in return. Reon huffs a small laugh, glancing back at the frost drawing he interrupted. 

It’s the team.

There’s no doubt about it. The silhouettes of the team are shaped in frost, a ball between what look like Semi and Tendou’s feet, and a water bottle next to Kawanishi. The only one missing is Goshiki himself. Crouching down, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration, Reon draws a stickman in the remaining frost, pressing his thumb over the head to for a bowl-shape for Goshiki’s haircut.

He’s no artist, and it certainly looks out of place to the other figures, but he catches Goshiki looking from the other side of the glass, and lights up when he sees the added figure, excitedly dragging Yamagata over to look and beaming up at the frost painting as Reon comes round to the open doors.

Maybe drawing in the frost is something he should convince the whole team to indulge in.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see the tags: I LOVE GOSHIKIIIIIIIII  
> I also love Reon. Can you tell?
> 
> Deck the comment section with feedback, falalalala lalala la!   
> Please leave kudos if you read it!  
> Falalalala!  
> Lalala!  
> La!


End file.
